


The only boy I'd anything

by tetracontakaidigon



Category: Andrew in Drag (Song)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon





	The only boy I'd anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609934) by [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker). 



I wake up with a throbbing headache and turn over and there she is. Wait, shit, no, that's not right, is it? A crumpled dress lies on the floor. The person next to me wakes up too, and stretches, rubs makeup-laden eyes.  
“Morning.”  
“...Andrew?”  
Andrew wanders over to the bathroom and closes the door. I hear the sound of water running. What happened last night? We went to a bar, had some drinks. There was …a show? The water's still running, and I think I can hear quiet cursing from the vicinity of the bathroom. Something about waterproof mascara. The water stops. I try to think of something to say as Andrew returns, now with smudged dark eyes, but otherwise quite definitively male. Quite naked, as well.  
“Sorry,” he says, “but you don't happen to have any makeup remover, do you?”  
I shake my head slowly, still trying to piece together what happened. There was a show, a drag show, I guess. As Andrew's part in the show comes back to me, I start to harden. Andrew looks on in bemusement as I try to unobtrusively disguise my suddenly erect cock. Shit.  
“I guess I'll go scrub at my eyes some more, then.”


End file.
